Hundred Year Inheritance
Details *'Title:' 백년의 유산 / Baeknyeoneui Yoosan *'Also known as:' One Hundred Years’ Legacy / 100 Years' Legacy / A Hundred Year’s Inheritance / A 100-Year Legacy *'Previously known as:' 삼대째 국수집 / Samdaejjae Gooksoojib / Third Generation Noodle House / Noodle House *'Genre:' Family, romance *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jan-05 to 2013-Jun-23 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Hundred Year Inheritance OST Synopsis A warm-hearted family drama about a long-running noodle house that’s been operated by one family for generations. This drama will revolve around themes of food, love and family. Min Chae Won (Eugene) is the eldest granddaughter of a noodle family, who comes back to the family business after a divorce. She eventually turns the small mom-and-pop operation into a “designer noodle company”. She is a lively and bright woman who comes to meet Lee Se Yoon (Lee Jung Jin), the son of a wealthy household who is infamous for his disparaging treatment of all those around him but actually a warm-hearted inside. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Eugene as Min Chae Won **Jang Seo Hee as young Chae Won *Lee Jung Jin as Lee Se Yoon *Choi Won Young as Kim Chul Kyu *Yoon Ah Jung as Kim Joo Ri ;People from Noodle House People around Chae Won *Shin Goo as Uhm Paeng Dal *Jung Hye Sun as Kim Kkeut Soon *Jung Bo Suk as Min Hyo Dong *Jun In Hwa as Yang Choon Hee *Sun Woo Sun as Uhm Gi Ok Uhm Ki Moon's family *Kim Myung Soo as Uhm Ki Moon *Park Joon Geum as Do Do Hee *Seo Young Hoon (서영훈) as Uhm Seul Hong Uhm Ki Choon's family *Kwon Oh Joong as Uhm Ki Choon *Kim Hee Jung as Gong Kang Sook *Lee Tae Woo as Uhm Bo Reum Other *Park Young Kyu as Kang Jin ;People around Se Yoon *Cha Hwa Yun as Baek Sul Joo **Ha Eun Jin (하은진) as young Baek Sul Joo *Nam Myung Ryul as Lee Dong Kyu ;People around Chul Kyu *Park Won Sook as Bang Young Ja *Shim Yi Young as Ma Hong Joo ;Other People *Gong Jung Hwan as Se Yoon's senior *Seo Kwon Soon as Ma Hong Joo's mother *Jun Sung Ae (전성애) as Mrs. Park *Kim Bo Yun as Kim Myung Soon *Min Joon Hyun as Chairman Bang's reporter *Lee Hyun Woo as Kang Bong Soo *Hwang Sun Hee as Park Eun Sul (ep 1-2) *Baek Bo Ram (백보람) as Moo Dang (cameo) *Lee Sook as matchmaker (cameo) *Jung Kyung Ho as clerk (cameo) *Go Myung Hwan as "I Like Trot" MC (cameo) *Min Jung Sup *Lee Jong Rae *Goo Jung Rim Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Chang Sub *'Director:' Joo Sung Woo *'Screenwriter:' Goo Hyun Sook Recognitions ;2013 MBC Drama Awards *Drama of the Year *Serial Drama, Top Excellence Actor (Lee Jung Jin) *Golden Acting Award, Actor (Jung Bo Suk) *Lifetime Achievement Award (Park Won Sook) *Writer of the Year (Goo Hyun Sook) ;2013 6th Korea Drama Awards *Top Excellence Actor (Lee Jung Jin) Episode Ratings See Hundred Year Inheritance/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *'News article:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC